


Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder(?)

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Depression, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Yeonbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Yeonjun moves away for college, Soobin isn't handling it well.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 180





	Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder(?)

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a TW! 
> 
> Soobin deals with his emotions in a very unhealthy way, and that is not okay! If you're feeling down or depressed, please reach out to a loved one or a friend and talk it out. Don't be like Soobin. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! Any comments are appreciated :')

It was different without Yeonjun. It wasn’t noticeable to literally anyone except Soobin, and maybe his friends when they’re at lunch and one seat is glaringly empty. He didn’t die or anything, even though Soobin may act like he had. He had graduated and started his first year at University, and Soobin felt his absence like an actual hole in his heart.

It’s not that he was _overly-attached_ to Yeonjun, he was just accustomed to a certain lifestyle, and now that had been altered. Now, nobody walked him to class unless they shared the same one, and nobody greeted him at his locker with coffee and a kiss. Nobody held his hand at the lunch table and shared their fries, nobody walked him to his car after the last bell rang. He was all alone in the whole school, and he just missed his boyfriend a lot, okay?

Soobin didn’t see why he wasn’t allowed to pout about it a little, even though he’d been experiencing this hellscape nightmare for a couple months now. It’s not like Beomgyu or Taehyun understood, _they_ were still disgustingly affectionate all hours of the day, because neither of them had left for college and abandoned the other and left them to die. And Hueningkai couldn’t sit still long enough to form a relationship, so he was out. Point is, all of Soobin’s friends are enjoying life, and not walking around with their other half missing.

Alright, alright, maybe Soobin was being extremely dramatic, but he was just lovesick. It was getting easier day by day, minuscule bit by minuscule bit. And he still got to see Yeonjun on the weekends, and if he was lucky, the boy would surprise Soobin after school and take him for ice cream. Those were his favourite days.

While most of the side effects of Yeonjun leaving were just Soobin being dramatic, there was one real negative side effect. Soobin had been bullied, verbally, his first year of high school, and he was quite literally rescued by Yeonjun, who’s presence protected him from the bullies. That, and the terrifying threats Yeonjun gave to anyone who dared hurt his boyfriend again. Needless to say, the next two years of school were a beautiful breeze of laughs, touches, and kisses. And some learning, probably.

Now that Yeonjun had left and taken his protection with him, Soobin felt on edge, like the bullying would start up again. It hasn’t, but Soobin has noticed the small little smirks on the faces of his old bullies as he left school on the first day, sans Yeonjun. He supposed he could just be a little paranoid, but he didn’t blame himself. He didn’t like to be yelled at and demeaned, and that seemed to be his bully’s favourite pastime. He just missed Yeonjun. Like a lot.

It had been a bit chilly the whole week, and the morning had proven to no different, but when Soobin stepped outside after class he nearly fell onto his ass because of the ice on the cement. “Hyung! I’ve got you!” Kai screamed, arms looped under Soobin’s, lifting him up quickly, making sure he was steady. “Thanks, Hyuka,” Soobin admonished, regaining his balance and taking a very careful next step.

Kai walked with him, blabbering on and on about this party he was going to that weekend. Soobin only half-paid attention (as anyone does when Kai speaks), carefully pulling his phone out to check for any messages. Yeonjun usually texted him around this time, asking about his day. _God, I’m so in love_. He had a message from Yeonjun, but it wasn’t his usual. Soobin slid to a slow stop as he read the text, his heart already dropping a bit, a cold sense of disappointment and sadness washing over him.

From: Yeonjunieeeeee

hey baby i cant come in to visit this weekend, caught up w finals :(

Soobin read and reread the text, before feeling a bit of moisture gather in his eyes. He was a little embarrassed to be crying over the fact that Yeonjun couldn’t visit, but he couldn’t help it. He just missed him so much. More than he even knew, maybe. Kai had stopped talking, laying a gentle hand on Soobin’s shoulder, voice much quieter as well. “Hyung? Is everything okay?” he asked.

Soobin sniffled, quickly looking up and away, blinking away his tears. “Y-yeah, it’s fine, Yeonjun just can’t come visit this weekend,” he replied. He sniffled again, before starting to walk again. Kai followed after him, a concerned look on his face. “I’m sorry, hyung…do you want to go to the party with me maybe? It could distract you,” he offered. Soobin immediately shook his head, sick at the thought of being around so many people. He wanted to just go home and lock himself in his room for the whole weekend. “I can’t, Kai, but thank you,” he said gently, hoping he didn’t hurt the younger’s feelings.

Kai only smiled, nodding, and the two got into Soobin’s car, ready to go home.

After Soobin bid Kai what he was certain was the most miserable farewell, Soobin did exactly as he said. He locked himself in his room, and curled up on his bed, hugging a pillow. He had already put on one of Yeonjun’s hoodies, which he had bought oversized just so they could share it. He felt the tears coming, wondered why he was having such a drastic reaction, and then began to cry.

He eventually fell asleep, exhausted from crying so much, and when he woke up, all he wanted to do was cry again. His heart clenched, and his stomach too, both distraught. His anxiety wasn’t doing that great, and he wondered when he became so dependent on another person. It certainly wasn’t healthy, and he was gonna have to talk to Yeonjun about it. But later. Right now he wanted to just have his breakdown in peace.

Without entirely meaning to, he skipped all of his meals for the day, only exiting to use the bathroom once, before retreating back inside, locking the door. He checked his texts and notifications, but he didn’t respond to anything. He knew this was going to appear unusual to everyone, as he was always a very tactful texter. Him ignoring them meant something was wrong.

Soobin felt himself dozing off to sleep on the second night, stomach grumbling and tear ducts officially bone dry. He was just on the precipice of sleep when he heard a knock on his door. He groaned, wanting to cry, not because of Yeonjun, but because of the fact that it was so hard for him to fall asleep. He sat up only a bit, assuming it was just his mom. “I told you, I’m fine, please just leave me alone,” he said, flinching a little at how hoarse his voice sounded from the crying. He fell back onto his pillow, just as the person replied. And it definitely wasn’t his mom.

“Baby,” Yeonjun said, voice so soft, and worried. Soobin shot up in bed, a burst of adrenaline coursing through him. He ran to his door, unlocking it and opening it as quickly as he could. If his hands were shaking, nobody needed to know. The door revealed a very worried Yeonjun, but Soobin could only take in his beautiful cat-like eyes, sharp lemony hair, and cherry red lips, the way he smelled, the fact that he was _here_. “H-hyung?” he said stupidly, gripping the door hard.

Yeonjun’s eyes flitted over Soobin’s body, and in the least sexual way possible. Soobin’s heart was beating so fast it was making his head a little dizzy. But he finally felt like he could breathe, like the ocean of sadness had finally released him. God, he was pathetic. “Hyuka called me, told me that you had locked yourself in your room for two days,” Yeonjun explained, taking a step closer.

Soobin looked down, a little ashamed. Now that Yeonjun was here, Soobin began to realise how much he had overreacted. He had acted so immature, he had forced Yeonjun away from his studies just to check on him, an eighteen-year-old boy. “I’m s-sorry, I don’t know…what that was,” he whispered. He felt a cool finger on his chin, lifting his head so he was gazing directly at Yeonjun, who’s face conveyed loving sadness. “Don’t apologise, baby, it’s okay,” he said. Soobin sniffled, feeling tears gather in his eyes again at Yeonjun’s sweet words.

He released his hold on the door and stepped back, Yeonjun following easily, shutting the door behind him softly. Once they were safely in Soobin’s room, Yeonjun moved right up to him, slipping a hand around Soobin’s neck, pressing his forehead to his. “Soobin-ah, you should have told me the distance was hard on you,” he whispered, lips brushing Soobin’s as he did. Soobin gulped, hands coming to rest on Yeonjun’s hips, holding him in place. “I didn’t want to bother you, you’re in college now, and I’m just being p-pathetic,” he says, trying to kiss Yeonjun, since his lips were just right there.

But Yeonjun leaned back, eyes sharp as he held Soobin’s chin between his thumb and index finger. “You are not being pathetic, and you are never ‘bothering’ me, do you understand?” he said, voice surprisingly harsh. Like he was offended at what Soobin said about himself. Soobin flushed, before nodding, tightening his grip on Yeonjun’s hips. He didn’t want the man to move back any more. “I u-understand,” he said shakily. Yeonjun analysed him for a moment, before nodding, relaxing. “If you need me to visit more on weekdays, I can do that, baby, all you had to do was ask. This hasn't been easy for me either, so maybe it would be good for both of us,” he said, brushing his nose against Soobin’s affectionately.

Soobin blushed harder, smiling despite all the heavy emotions. He looped his arms around Yeonjun’s waist, causing Yeonjun to press up against his chest. It made Yeonjun blush, expression morphing to one of adorable embarrassment. He blushed, but he kept his gaze steady, the prettiest, softest smile on his lips. Soobin was sure his heart was going to fly away. There was no way it was possible for a human to make another human to feel this strongly. Some sort of magic was going on. But Soobin won’t question it, only thank the universe for being the receiver of it.

“I love you, Yeonjun-hyung,” Soobin whispered, pressing one hand against Yeonjun’s back. The air was heavy with emotion, weighing down on them both. Yeonjun swallowed, before leaning up to kiss Soobin, soft lips moving against his. Soobin kissed back, heart singing, hands gripping Yeonjun’s shirt as they kissed heavier. A single kiss cured Soobin of all of his sadness, and he relished in the feeling of it. Yeonjun swiped his tongue over Soobin’s lower lip, before pulling back, leaving a last peck.

He smiled up at Soobin, who smiled back, biting his lip. “Are you staying the night?” he asked. Yeonjun chuckled softly, before nodding, locking his arms around Soobin’s neck, tilting his head a bit. He smiled brightly, kissing Soobin’s cheek, before moving off of him to go fall onto the bed. “Now come cuddle me, I’m fucking exhausted,” he said. Soobin covered up a giggle, before moving back and crawling into bed next to Yeonjun. The smaller boy quickly moved into Soobin’s space, resting his head on the younger’s chest. He felt Yeonjun’s arm slip around his waist, a leg coming up to cross Soobin’s.

Soobin’s arms encircled his boyfriend, cradling him close. Yeonjun always protected him, but at night, Soobin couldn’t fall asleep unless he felt Yeonjun softly breathing against him. Yeonjun exhaled just then, cuddling closer. “I’m always going to be here for you, Bin,” he whispered. Soobin knew Yeonjun heard his heartbeat increase, but he didn’t care. He held him a bit tighter, kissing the top of his head. “I love you,” he said.

Yeonjun smiled once, eyes slipping shut as he breathed in the smell of the most important person in his life. “I love you too, Soobin,”.


End file.
